


[Podfic] the winding path

by sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: The_Wavesinger's story read aloud: "Sam can't sleep. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) neither can Steve."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, fandomtrees





	[Podfic] the winding path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the winding path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477141) by [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger). 



> Happy New Year, china_shop!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2021/The+Winding+Path.mp3) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 6:48 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
